Victory At Last
by BBfan4ever
Summary: Bella, my love, I have awaited this moment for a long time,” He hisses as he stares at her hungrily. Chapter one redone since it was crap!I finally updated! Let me know what you think!
1. Edward's Victory

**AN: I redid this one cuz it was total crap and i wanted to do in in Bella's POV. Here it is! hope its not OOC. if it is let me know! All thoughts are excepted! Thanks to lotsadoodles11 who gave me tgis idea, edited, and got me addicted to FF, and helped figure out how to post one of these things. This is still my first fic so critism is greatly accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the pack of gum i bought last week........**

"Where am I?" I breathe.

The last thing I remember is walking back to my truck. I was fumbling with my keys in the dark. Suddenly something whooshed past me so fast, knocking the wind out of me. In the process I managed to trip over the concrete parking space marker, hitting my head on the cool asphalt.

Then, everything went black.

******

Now, here I am, lying on something soft and slightly wet. Its grass.

There's trees creating a canopy above me. I can hear water nearby. It's some kind of meadow. Something's familiar about this place….

_WHOOSH!! _The same gust of wind blows through that I felt in the parking lot.A shiver runs through my entire body. '_OH, MY GOD!!' _There's a tall, pale, muscular towering over me!! His deep chrism eyes bore into mine with lust. I'm frozen. Too afraid to move or make a sound.

A hungry growl erupts from the back of his throat.

"Bella, my love, I have awaited this moment for a long time," He hisses as he stares at her hungrily.

I'm too terrified to scream. All I can do is lay here. I can hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"I could kill you quickly, and satisfy my thirst faster," He flashes his sharp, white, teeth. They glitter in the moonlight. My eyes automatically widen in fear.

"However…." he continues, his voice thoughtful, "the sweet intoxicating aroma of your crimson blood, seeing it pour from your wounds being able to lick it off your cold… dead body after I drank my fill... I find that thought much more plausible. The chase makes the kill all the more worth it." With that, he pulls out a long, silver dagger. The moonlight hits it, showing the carefully sharpened, rigid tip.

I'm going to die. I'll never get to see my mom or Charlie again. Or Alice, or Emmett, or Jacob, or………..Edward. It's Edward. The moonlight finally hits his face. It's Edward!!! The silent tears that have been pouring down my face now are coming faster.

I finally find my voice in the form of a blood-curdling scream I cry out, "NO EDWARD! PLEASE NO!" I don't want to die like this. He said he'd never hurt me! That monster!

In one quick, steady movement, too fast I couldn't even see it; he raises the dagger, and goes for the kill….

"Victory at last," he whispers as he kneels over his victim breathing in her scent.


	2. Bella's Victory

**AN: Okay heres chapter 2! sorry for neglecting this. I redid chapter one cuz it was utter crap. so u might want to reread it if u haven't already. So, R&R! love it? Hate it? OOC? Total crap? let me know! Again thanks to Lotsadoodles11!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.....blah blah blah.**

Edwards POV:

I am perched on the comfortable chair in the corner that I occupy every night while I watch my Bella sleep. However, something is different about her slumber tonight. Her breathing is fast and her chest is heaving unlike its usual steady rise and fall.

She isn't lovingly murmuring my name in her sleep or uttering something about Charlie or Renee. Thankfully she hasn't said anything about that _dog_. She's tossing and turning in her sleep. The soft blue sheets are violently twisted around her. She's now trembling and tears are sliding down her cheeks.

I go to her side in a flash and gently, but quickly shake her awake. "Bella, Love, wake up!"

"NO EDWARD! PLEASE NO!!!" Bella cries out. She sits up in bed, breathing quickly, and stares straight ahead.

I sweep her up in my arms and press a gentle kiss to her forehead. I whisper, "Bella, you're awake now. You're alright now."

Her warm, brown eyes are wide with fear, but it's slowly vanishing and turning into relief. Now that she's calm, I gently ask her what she had dreamt.

"I…..I…you followed me…kidnapped me….then you….killed me," she stammers while closing her eyes and leaning into my embrace.

"You think I'm a monster," I say quietly. My fears have been confirmed.

Bella pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"What!? No! I don't! Edward, I probably only dreamt that because of the jokes Emmett was making about you stalking me today! I know you would never do anything to hurt me like that," she replies sincerely.

I'm not sure if this is true since I can't read her thoughts. I'm not sure if this is true since I can't read her thoughts. It's always so easy for me to know what people are really thinking (since I can read minds), but I can tell from the look in her eyes that she means what she says.

"Bella, are you sure?" I ask, not being able to help myself.

"Yes, I love you and know you to well," she says with a smile.

I know she's being sincere, and now all I can do is laugh at this situation, now that everything is cleared up. And now that I think about it …..I am kind of stalkerish in a sense. Maybe Emmett isn't so far off.

"Why are you laughing?" Bella asks, puzzled, but with a hint of amusement.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, so you dreamt I stalked, kidnapped, and murdered you?," I chuckle and tell her playfully,

"I 'm already the best stalker there is, Emmett was right."

She looks at me in shock for a moment then laughs and responds playfully, "Yeah right! You are so obvious!"

"I am not! You didn't even know I was stalking you in Port Angeles, where I saved your life.

" I say and smirk in victory.

She scoffs and states with triumph, "Wrong. I saw your conspicuous, silver Volvo. If you're going to stalk someone, then you shouldn't have such a flashy car."

"How did you know it was my car? You barely knew me at that point," I say with a challenging tone.

"Well, it's not that hard since you have the only new, expensive. And show - offy car in the immediate area," she said with a laugh.

For someone who is 108 years old, I should be able to come up with a good comeback for that. Unfortunately I can't. My silence is causing a very smug smile to spread on her face. Damn. I need to read Emmett's mind more for good comebacks.

"Ah, Bella, you should go back to sleep; its 2:00 A.M. As a fragile human you need your rest,

" I said lightly, trying to end the debate with dignity.

"Yeah," she says with a yawn, "But I won, and straying from the subject won't make me forget." With a sly smile she lies down and pulls the covers back.

"Do you want to lay with me?" There is a look of false innocence on her face. This woman is going to be the death of me.

"Always, "I say and with a sly smile of my own I reply, "How else would I stalk you since I do it so obviously" I lay down next her and wrap my arms around her, and we both chuckle for a few moments.

Bella snuggles deeper into my chest and I press a kiss into her hair. Her breathing is becoming more even. Right before drifting off to sleep, she breathes:

"Victory at last."


End file.
